The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing one or more S-shaped bent edges on a heat-isolating protection metal component and especially applicable to a protection component for sealing. It belongs in the technical field of processing technology for manufacturing bent edges on the periphery of a heat-isolating protection metal component.
Heat-isolating protection metal components have been widely used in the modern industry. Owing to the inherent properties of metals, the construction of the heat-isolating protection metal component is of high intensity and good shockproof ability and can be weatherproof. It also has the advantages of being convenient to install and replace, durable for use and so on. However, developing an effective connecting method is the crux of manufacturing a heat-isolating protection metal component. The product quality and cost advantage of such products is usually discounted due to improper connection technology, for example, using specialized machines and apparatuses to manufacture such products has the limitations of high investment and long product development cycle, adopting methods such as by way of adhesives, welding or riveting and so forth to fix the products, it has the restrictions imposed by the temperature environment and the materials themselves.
Currently, it is common to use a mold for bending the edge to manufacture such heat-isolating protection component. However, either a U-shaped molding or a Z-shaped molding each has the defects of numerous manufacturing steps and high capital investment on the mold and so on. For instance, a U-shaped molding in the art generally requires three manufacturing steps to finish manufacturing a bent edge. The standard steps of such U-shaped molding are: Firstly, bend a right-angled edge which is perpendicular to the base; Secondly, bend the right-angled edge which is perpendicular to the base by approximately 45 degrees outward; Thirdly, bend the 45-degree-bent edge flatly to the base; and the edge bending is completed. For a Z-shaped molding in the art, it currently takes four or even more steps to finish the edge bending. Therefore, the crux to increase the manufacturing efficiency and reduce the manufacturing costs is to provide a connection method with higher efficiency and reducing manufacturing steps.